nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Teleporters (Test Subject series)
Teleporters, or dimensional warping pads by their more technical name as quoted by Doctor Nastidious, are interactive objects and the main game mechanic used in Test Subject Blue its sequel, Test Subject Green and its spin-off, Test Subject Arena. Appearance All teleporters have two grey bases that emit a colored dimensional warp portal. The portals have two dots on either side with a white bar that runs between them. Small lines also run short-ways through the portal. Game information History Green teleporters were created by the scientist, who uses Blue to conduct scientific experiments. General game information The teleporters themselves emerge from projectors, which can be stood on and used to jump to certain places. The teleporters when passed through will transport Blue to another teleporter which is seen in the level, although any enemies or bullets present will be able to use teleporters as well. Besides traveling to different areas of the container Blue is kept in, teleporters may also be necessary to kill some enemies, particularly shield orange enzymes and flying orange enzymes. They are used throughout the Test Subject series. In Test Subject Blue, green teleporters are the only teleporter in the game. Along with green teleporters in Test Subject Green, orange and blue teleporters are introduced, along with moving green teleporters. DesactivatedPortals.png|Two deactivated teleporters being deactivated by a deactivation button Green teleporters Green teleporters are the first type of Teleporter introduced in Test Subject Blue, Test Subject Green, and Test Subject Arena. Appearance Green teleporters look like large green rectangles with a light green line at the middle and some thin light green lines. They also have two small circles at both sides. Game Information Stationary teleporters Green teleporters are made by the scientist, and appear in different sizes throughout the Test Subject Blue series, and are always green. Green teleporters appear in all levels of Test Subject Blue, and are necessary for completing a lot of levels in both games. Activating a deactivation button will fade out all green teleporters in the level, allowing the player to pass through the areas previously occupied by green teleporters, without going through a green teleporter. 'Moving green teleporters' Introduced in Test Subject Green was green teleporters on rails. Green teleporters on Rails move vertically, and are partly an invention by Doctor Nastidous. To go through a green teleporter on rails, the player has to go through a green teleporter and be level with the moving teleporter. It can be difficult sometimes to go through a green teleporter on rails. Orange and blue teleporters Orange and blue teleporters are a type of teleporter introduced in Test Subject Green, and make an appearance in Test Subject Arena. Appearance Orange and blue teleporters look like large orange and blue rectangles with a light orange or blue line at the middle and some thin light orange or blue lines. They also have two small circles at both sides. Game information Orange and blue teleporters are made by Doctor Nastidous, and not the scientist's invention. Blue and orange Teleporters can never be activate at the same time, either blue or orange can be active. Going through any teleporter will transport Blue through another teleporter of the same colour, just like green teleporters. A coloured teleporter not active will appear with the ends of the teleporter at the ends of the teleporter projecting device; the area the teleporter will usually able to be passed through without interfering with the teleporter. Blue can make solid the other type of teleporter and deactivate the now activate teleporter by activating a switch button. Trivia * If players have Blue stop when partially inside a teleporter, a part of Blue's mechanical suit, enlarged and blurred, can be seen peeking out of the other teleporter. * When an object passes through or stands in a teleporter, the spot it is passing through momentarily becomes white. This will also occur if Blue touches a green teleporter just out of reach. * The teleporters are all colours of enzymes. The green teleporter is the colour of the green enzymes, the blue teleporter the colour of the blue enzymes, and the orange teleporter the colour of the orange enzymes. * Orange and blue teleporters are likely a reference to Portal, as the two coloured teleporters used by the player are orange and blue. Category:Test Subject series Category:Interactive objects Category:Recurring interactive objects Category:Lists